


Stand Still

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: "Relax Ry, it's just me," he comforts, running a hand down Ryan's forearm. He swears he can feel the goosebumps. It's far from their first date, but they still haven't made anything official yet and with all the signs Michael's been throwing out, tonight will hopefully be the night of putting a label on them.





	Stand Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Myan Week 2017. I haven't posted in so long and I'm very rusty but I support this idea wholeheartedly.

The doorbell rings and Ryan nearly jumps out of his socks. It's ten after seven and the noise rings out eerily around the empty house. It doesn't help that he's unusually anxious about this movie date. What movies are considered cool and will he be shamed for voicing how badly he wants to watch Pacific Rim? He hurriedly wipes his palms on his jeans, checks out his outfit in the mirror one last time, and walks from his bedroom to the front door. His parents are away in Reno, leaving their twenty year old son home alone. As he walks down the hall he double checks the door to their room is closed. 

Resisting the habit of hiding behind the peephole, he turns the knob and pulls it open. A curly haired Michael Jones stands in front of him, smirking when Ryan doesn't say anything. "Hey," he greets, giving a little wave to reanimate his date. He examines Ryan's outfit as he follows him into the house, listening to Ryan's stuttered apology. A striped t-shirt with dark shorts, hair in a bun and what is presumably a fake leather watch sends a shiver down Michael's spine. Of course Ryan looks _this_ hot _this_ effortlessly.

"Relax Ry, it's just me," he comforts, running a hand down Ryan's forearm. He swears he can feel the goosebumps. It's far from their first date, but they still haven't made anything official yet and with all the signs Michael's been throwing out, tonight will hopefully be the night of putting a label on them. The premise of a movie night and hanging out just the two of them sounded perfect after a long week of only being able to hang out once prior. Ryan tries to relax and leads the way into the living room, taking a seat beside Michael on the couch.

"Hey," he greets, calming down slightly. The gesture seems appreciated because Michael motions for Ryan to scoot closer. He grabs the remote and then hesitates, "do you wanna pick or.." he trails off. "Actually, don't hate me, I'm kind of in the mood to watch Pacific Rim," Ryan admits. He mentally prepares himself for some harsh judgement from the hip high school senior. Michael smiles while replying, "dude, why would I hate you? That movie rocks, I remember seeing it in theatres. Let's do it." With that out of the way, Ryan feels more at ease. 

He glances over as Michael orders the movie. He's in an opposite outfit to his own. In contrast to Ryan's summer look, Michael seems cozy in a long sleeved grey sweater and dark skinny jeans. "Are these real?" Ryan asks, reaching over to poke at Michael's frames. Unfortunately, Michael turns at the same time and the index finger goes right through his fake glasses. "Jesus, careful," Michael chuckles. "Yeah, I got them for free online when I ordered this sweater. Part of the hipster package I guess. Why? Are you not a fan?"

As if Ryan could resist loving anything about Michael, including his clothing. Except when he burps, though. That stink is just the worst. Ryan smiles, "nope, just admiring your freckles underneath." Michael turns away to hide his grin, pressing play on the film and melting into the couch. Unable to help himself, Ryan slides an arm around Michael's shoulder and squeezes him close in a short side hug. The more the movie unravels, the more Ryan remembers how much he loves the concept of drifting. As he watches the robots take down the Kaijou, he imagines himself immersed in the universe. Training hard and kicking ass. Realistically, he'd probably be on the ground, building and repairing, but at least that'd be something. 

It's coming close to the final battle when he decides to get up for a drink. He's slowly grown more parched throughout the film and if he doesn't want to choke, he's going to have to get up. He pushes up off the back of the couch, making Michael scoot over to give him room. "Do you want a drink?" He asks, politely. Michael tears his eyes away from the screen momentarily and shakes his head. Accepting that answer, Ryan heads straight for the kitchen. Eager to return to his spot on the couch, he moves quickly.

He thinks he hears Michael pause the movie in the other room and when he turns his back to look in the fridge, he misses Michael walking right by him. He's hopped up on the kitchen counter in no time, and it startles Ryan when he reaches for a glass. Michael just smiles slyly and hands him a glass from the cupboard. He knows he's the initiator. It's clear he knows how to get what he wants. Ryan's hypnotized by the way he exudes his charm. "What have you got up your sleeve?" Ryan asks. "Something's up, I can tell."

Michael leans in, urging Ryan to set the glass down and kisses him sweetly. "Can't a guy just want a kiss? Just drink your fucking water," he comments. Ryan eyes him suspiciously while pouring himself a drink. He drinks most of it but hands the last sip over to Michael. "Okay, let's go back and finish the movie." He wonders if Michael's ignoring him because as he starts to walk back to the living room he knows he's not being followed. Ryan turns around and Michael's shaking his head, "nah, we can do that later. I'm thinking of something much more interesting. Get over here." 

Ryan stands between Michael's parted legs and lets himself be pulled closer by his elbows. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Michael asks, suggesting that he'd liked to be the askee. "Uh, about us?" Ryan questions, making sure they're on the same page. He's calmed down thanks to the fact that he's almost sure he knows where this is going. When Michael nods, he continues, "alright, Michael would you like to- exclusively- be my boyfriend?" Michael cheers excitedly, "wooh, yes! You bet your ass I'll take you on as my hot older boyfriend."

"Wow, so I'm just wanted for the status, huh? Am I gonna make you the coolest kid in your jock-filled group?" Ryan jokes. It's such a Michael reaction, it makes him glad he finally asked. "Obviously," Michael retorts sarcastically. Maybe now when you come to pick me up on the last day they'll throw condoms and jealous looks instead of finger banging gestures and trying to get you to roll down the window."

"They're so interested!" Ryan defends. Remembering the incident where Michael's friends crowded around his Ford Fushion. Michael pulls him in for some more action and Ryan smiles against his lips, teeth getting in the way. He withdraws to apologize but Michael kisses him through it, smiling in his own way. Ryan steps closer, pushing him back against the cupboards and cups under his ear. "You're such a doofus. Quit smiling you're gonna make me explode," Michael chastises, finally pushing Ryan away. His heart is beating way too heavily to handle and he's not used to it. "You're such a secret sap," Ryan replies. Running his hand down Michael's arm and linking their fingers. He maintains eye contact purely to see the eighteen year old's reaction. A brush spreads across Michael's cheeks and he tightens his grip on their hand holding session. "Keep going, Haywood. You'll be sorry," he threatens.

"Oh, I'm terrified. Mom, Michael Jones has it out for me. Help," Ryan quips. Michael jumps into action, scooting forward and hooking his legs around Ryan so they're pressed together. "You're fuckin' in for it," he warns, leaning in. He scrapes his teeth along the side of Ryan's neck, right by the protruding vein he teased him for the first time he noticed it. His hunch about the sensitive area is confirmed as Ryan hums appreciatively. Michael works him nice and slowly, making three nice hickies around the area. They are his forte after all, he has to show how good he is.

Unlocking their hands, Ryan moves his to rest on Michael's hips. Despite his intentions not being the purest, he's definitely caught off guard when Michael grinds against him like- well a horny teenager. The most surprising part of the action is how much of a chub Michael's rocking from just this. Ryan grins but it's wiped of the minute he feels an actual bite. "Ah, fuck. What do you think you are a vampire?" He asks, pulling away and catching both of Michael's wrists in one hand. He feels something dangling so he looks down and spots a simple brown string bracelet with a gold zelda chain. It's loose enough to slip Michael's other hand through and restrain his wrists. The boy doesn't put up a fight, simply sitting there pouting. "I was just having a little fun, Ry. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I could say the same to you. I should be careful, maybe you'll like being tied up like this," Ryan says back, gesturing at Michael's bound wrists. The blush returning to Michael's face doesn't deter him from fighting back. "Shut up, Mr. I invited you over to watch a movie and distracted you." Michael retorts. It's not his best comeback but whatever at least something of substance came out. "I distracted you?!" Ryan asks incredulously. "Funny. And if you wanna finish it so bad, let's go. I need to see how it ends!" Michael rolls his eyes at Ryan's enthusiasm, "you know how it ends." Still, he follows Ryan into the other room and smiles to himself as Ryan settles into the couch, waiting with the remote in hand to pause the movie once Michael joins him.

His boyfriend is such a dork.


End file.
